The invention relates to a conveyor belt comprising a series of elongated support members for supporting goods to be transported. The support members extend transverse to the conveyor belt and are placed in series one behind the other in the direction of the conveyor belt, wherein two support members that are adjacent in the direction of the conveyor belt are at least partially inserted into each other. The parts that are inserted into each other are provided with a through-opening that extends substantially transverse to the conveyor belt. The through-openings are placed substantially in line for providing an accommodation space for a connecting rod for connecting the adjacent support members to each other. The accommodation space extends substantially transverse to the conveyor belt. The adjacent support members are linked to each other by means of the connecting rod arranged in the accommodation space.
Such a conveyor belt is for instance known from European patent 2.646.350, which describes a linked conveyor belt for use in the food industry. Said conveyor belt among others needs to be easy to clean and therefore often have an open structure. They consist of elongated transversely oriented synthetic support members, having a type of zigzag-shape, which in the direction of the conveyor belt are inserted into each other, and at that location are connected to each other by connecting rods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a linked conveyor belt or a method for manufacturing such a linked conveyor belt, wherein the support members comprise an alternative means for connecting to each other.